The Journeying Dream Continues!
by Litleolover1245
Summary: May and Drew's oldest daughter, Kristi, decides to go on her own Pokemon journey! During this fun adventure in Kanto Kristi meets new rivals, new and old friends and memories.
1. The Journey Begins!

**My first fanfiction! I've looked around and read other fanfictions on this site for a long time, and niw I've finally decided that I wanted to write my own! Sorry that it's so short. I'm going to make future chapters much, much longer! **

**I do not own Pokémon other than the characters that I have created!**

**Chapter One: The Journey Begins!**

It was an early spring morning. A small brunette stretched out her arms and legs, yawning she sat up. Her long brown hair was messy and knotted, obviously, she had just woken up.

"Happy birthday!" A sudden voice shouted.

The sleepy brunette sat up and noticed a little green-haired boy standing next to her.

"You are now ten years old!"

_Did he just say ten?_ She gasped, "I completely forgot!" She pushed her brother out of the way and hurried to her closet, "Darius get out! I need to pick out an outfit, I'm leaving to Kanto for my Pokémon journey!"

The green-haired boy, now known as Darius, covered his eyes with his hands running out of her room, "'Kay Kristi!" He shouted while doing so.

Kristi rolled her eyes and started looking through her closet, Hoenn was a lot warmer then Kanto was. After about a half hour of searching she finally found the perfect outfit. A pair of dark jeans, white tank-top and a pink zipper-up hoodie to put on top.

Yes, it took her that long to find a simple outfit. But this outfit wasn't simple.

Kristi loved hoodies.

She had about two dozen of them. It helped when her parents were both famous coordinators; May and Drew. They bought her anything she wanted, which was mostly clothes.

She quickly checked out herself in her full body mirror and ran down stairs.

Kristi was greeted by the delicious smell of pancakes, her favourite!

"Morning my birthday baby!" Her mother squealed and hugged her, "I made you some pancakes!"

Kristi giggled as her mother smothered her in the tight Bear hug, "Thanks mom! I smelt them when I was walking down stairs." May kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Aww I wanted it to be a surprise, no matter you better eat up. I want you to be well fed before you leave." Tears swelled in her mother's blue eyes, "Oh your father and I are going to miss you so much!"

Kristi sat down and looked around. She frowned, "Speaking of dad, where he?"

A green-haired figure, taller than the one who startled her before, walked into the room. "Morning!" He said with a tired smile.

Drew was still in his pajamas, which was a white t-shirt and a pair of gray jogging pants.

May frowned at this, "Drew!"

Kristi's father looked over at his wife, "What?"

Kristi giggled at this, her father and mother went through this every day.

"Go get dressed!" Drew looked down at his clothes, with a sigh he made his way back upstairs.

Halfway done her pancakes Kristi felt a tug on her pants, "Kristi why you going to Kanto?"

Kristi looked under the table and saw her four year old brother, "I already told you Darius."

Darius pouted, "Tell me again!"

The brunette birthday girl sighed and place a hand on her face, "I'm going to Kanto because we've already seen most of Hoenn with mom and dad's contests. I want to see a whole new region with whole new Pokémon. And meet people who will eventually become my lifelong friends. Like mom is with Ash and Brock."

Kristi took another bite of her breakfast. In mid-chew she heard a sniffle, looking back down under the table she noticed her brother crying, "I won't be gone long. I'll call every day."

Kristi and Darius had a brother and sister relationship like her mother, May and their uncle Max did. They fought a lot but in the end they always made up.

Picking Darius up off the ground, she made a funny face, this instantly brightened the boy up. She hugged him and he laughed.

"Hey, wanna help me pack for Kanto?"

Darius nodded his little head vigorously.

Breakfast completely forgotten to two raced upstairs and into Kristi's purple coloured room.

May then walked back into the kitchen after lecturing Drew about not being a good role-model for their children. She sighed and picked up the plates, "My job is never done is it?"

Darius was throwing every piece of clothing out of Kristi's closet. "How about this shirt?" He held up a yellow shirt with a Skitty on it.

Kristi looked over from where she was putting stuff in her backpack and nodded, "That'll be good for when it gets hot out."

Darius grinned and threw it at his sister. Kristi giggled and put it in her backpack pocket where she would keep her eight outfits, one for each day of the week and an extra. "Pick out an outfit for me." She told her brother who simply nodded and searched through her clothes.

Kristi smiled at this and walked over to her dresser where she had her ribbon case sitting on top. She had decided to follow after her parents by being a Pokémon coordinator. Kristi smiled and placed it in her bag.

Darius ran up to her, hands full of clothes, "Here!" He said shoving them into her arms.

Kristi looked at the outfit and wrinkled her nose. Looking up at her brother who was smiling proudly of himself. Kristi sighed before forcing a smile, "It's perfect Darius." She said.

The outfit Darius had picked out was a pair of sweatpants, green baggy t-shirt and a tight knitted sweater. The t-shirt would defiantly clump underneath of the sweater if she ever wore the outfit, but she put it in her bag anyways.

Once Kristi was sure she was done she zipped up the last pocket, she had recently placed a potion inside moments before. She looked at her clock, the boat was going to leave soon.

She and Darius made the way downstairs and into the family's car. They had to drive to the ship port so she could finally leave on her life changing journey.

Kristi stepped off of the boat. It took about four hours to get from Hoenn to Kanto. "Hello Vermillion City!" She called.

"Luxray!"

Looking over she spotted a Luxray happily munching on a snack of some sort, it kind of looked like a poffin that came from Sinnoh.

She walked over to the boy, "Is that your Luxray?"

The boy looked up, "Yeah, why?" He scratched his blue-haired head sheepishly as Luxray stuffed it's face with poffins, "And ignore his gluttony issues, he loves to eat."

Kristi laughed, "He looks very strong though! I hope my Pokémon will be as strong looking as yours. Once I get it of course. I'm Kristi by the way, I'm traveling here in Kanto to start my journey!"

"I'm Cameron, and a journey eh?" The boy smirked, "That's what I'm doing as well. Although this will be my second region to travel around."

Kristi smiled at the boy now known as Cameron, "You were on that ship just there right? If this is your first journey why did you come all the way to Kanto? Why not stay back where you're from?"

Kristi crossed her arms and stared at the boy, "Are you saying I'm not welcome in Kanto?" She asked angrily, inheriting her mother's attitude.

Cameron's eyes grew wide, he waved his hands in front of his face, "No, no, no! That's not what I'm saying! I-I was going to say; Why come here when it would be simpler to stay in your home region? Like what most beginner trainers do."

Kristi smiled, a blush appeared of her face, "Oh! Now I'm embarrassed! Sorry about that!"

Cameron sighed and chuckled, "No need to worry. No apologies needed. But can you answer my question? I'm really curious."

Kristi nodded, "Oh, yeah, of course! I came to Kanto because my mother and father are both coordinators. We traveled all around Hoenn when I was little so we could all go and see the contests that they were in."

Cameron smirked, "Contests? Are you going to be a coordinator?"

Kristi beamed, "Yep! Now if you'll excuse me I kinda need to go... you see I need to get my first Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town." She waved good-bye and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

She looked over her shoulder at the blue haired boy, "Hm?"

"Can I come with you to Pallet? You see I want to go and see if Ash Ketchum is still in living there. And the first gym isn't too far from there either." He shrugged.

Kristi nodded, "I guess so, but Ash isn't in Pallet with his mother anymore. He moved to Cerulean City."

Cameron walked over to her, "How would you know that? I never heard of him moving to Cerulean?"

Kristi laughed, "You'll see, well, if you stick with me on my journey."

Cameron was confused but followed after the girl.

It was dusk now, the streetlamps of Pallet were shining.

"Finally!" Kristi beamed, "Were in Pallet!"

Cameron sweatdropped, "You have a lot of moodswings. Just a few minutes ago you were complaining about needing to walk so far!"

Kristi turned around and glared at him, "Yeah and I'm already wishing that I didn't let you travel with me! Now let's hurry and see if Professor Oak is at his lab!" She raced away.

"Kristi wait!"

She looked back, "No way! You run faster!"

She looked forward and noticed that the Pokémon Laboratory was just ahead, running faster she reached the lab in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly she got knocked forward, "Ouch!" She looked over her shoulder, "Cameron! Get off of me!"

He opened an eye and quickly got up, "Sorry!"

He said and helped her up.

She muttered something under her breath like he did before, then brushed the dirt off of herself and walking up the steps. Arm raised she took a nervous breath and knocked on the door.

There was shuffling heard from inside and a brown-haired man opened the door, "Yes?" He asked.

Kristi looked up, "Umm.. I-is Professor Oak here? I want to get my first Pokémon."

The man chucked, "Oh yeah, Gramps is here. Come on in."

He stepped aside and let the two young trainers inside. "So are you Kristi?" The man asked.

Kristi nodded, "Yes."

The man smirked, "Great. I'll be right back." The man left.

Cameron turned to Kristi, "So, what Pokémon are you going to pick?"

Kristi smiled, "It's a surprise."

Cameron's expression was opposite of hers and looked around the room.

Soon the brown-haired man returned with a much older man, "Greetings Kristi, my grandson, Gary, said that you have arrived and I can clearly see that he was right."

Kristi beamed, "Follow, me. You are going to meet the three Pokémon that you can choose from." Professor Oak turned and walked over to a table which had three Pokéballs on it.

"Um..Professor I have already chosen the Pokémon that I wish to have. If that's okay."

Oak laughed, "Of course that okay! Now which one is it?"

Kristi looked back at Cameron, still smiling, "I would like Bulbasaur as my starter Pokémon."

Oak grinned, "Very good choice," He picked up the middle PokéBalls and five others, as well as a Pokédex. "Here you go."

Kristi eagerly took the items from Professor Oak. She placed the Pokédex in her bag as along five other PokéBalls. She looked at Bulbasaur's PokéBall and threw it into the air, "Bulbasaur, show your stuff!" She called as the seed Pokémon materialized in front of her.

She beamed, "Hello Bulbasaur I'm Kristi!" Bulbasaur sent it's vines flying out from its bud on its back and poked Kristi with them.

"That Bulbasaur is a special one. First of all it's a female. Those are hard to obtain and second she has a wonderful and very accepting personality. Perfect for beginner trainers like you."

Gary laughed from behind Professor Oak, "Much better behaved then Ashy-boy's Pikachu was. It was a little brat."

Kristi smiled at Gary Oak and Professor Oak, she bowed to them, "Thank you very much."

"No, thank you Kristi. Take very well care of that Bulbasaur." Oak smiled.

Kristi nodded, "I will!" She turned to Cameron, "You ready?" He nodded.

Gary thought for a moment, "Wait a sec, do you two have a place to stay? There's no Pokémon center here."

Kristi gasped, "Oh no! I forgot about that!" She looked over at Cameron worriedly.

"We have two extra rooms. You can stay until you're ready to leave. We also have food for you to eat also."

Kristi stared at Professor Oak, "Really? Are you sure about that?"

Both Oak men nodded, "Gramps is sure about everything."

Kristi and Cameron bowed, "Thank you!" They said in unison.

Kristi placed her bag on her temporary bed. She looked through and grabbed a pair of pajama pants. She often wore the shirt from that day along with a pair of pajama pants. These pajama pants were blue with snowflakes on them. She got them for a Christmas eve present.

A tradition in her family.

They always got a new pair of pajamas the night before Christmas. She quickly changed and placed her jeans and hoodie in her bag.

_Knock, knock. _

She looked at her door and called, "Come in!"

Cameron opened the door, "You going to bed soon?" He asked.

She nodded without looking up. Placing her bag on the floor beside her bed she once again let her Bulbasaur out of her PokéBall. Kristi didn't like keeping her Pokémon in her ball. She patted Bulbasaur's head and picked her up. Kristi walked over to Cameron and held out Bulbasaur.

The blue haired boy patted the grass-poison type's head. "Well goodnight then."

She nodded again, "Goodnight to you too."

He walked away, closing the door behind him.

Kristi turned off the room's light and walked over to her bed. She sat Bulbasaur down and covered herself with the blankets. Adjusting her pillow so she could sit up she turned on the lamp on the bedside table. She turned to her starter, "Were going to be great friends, right Bulbasaur?"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur responded, extending a vine and poking Kristi with it. It seemed as if she liked to poke her trainer. It was her way of showing her affection.

Crawling over to the brunette she laid down beside her. Kristi giggled and turned off the lamp. Laying down now. "Night Bulbasaur. We have a lot to do tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around her Pokémon and almost in an instant she fell asleep.

**Is there anything that you guys can guess so far? Please review, I would love to hear your opinions and if I should continue on with this story! Thanks!**


	2. Off to Pewter City!

**Thank you to my first reviewer! I'm definitely going to think about those points you told me about, they were really helpful! I hope this chapter is _way_ better written then the last one, if there's anything else that I need to work on please tell me, I really want to improve as a writer. I'm going to leave the last chapter as it is so I can see how I might grow as a writer once this story is finished.**

**I don't own Pokémon, other than my characters!**

**Chapter 2: Off to Pewter City!**

Kristi emerged from the bathroom that was attached to the room she was resting in. Kristi walked over to Bulbasaur and patted her head, "You want to know something? I think you would look adorable with a bow on your head, if that would be alright with you." Bulbasaur wrinkled her nose and shook her head in distaste. "A little tomboy huh?" Kristi smirked "Well how about this idea? For our next contest could you wear a bow? Just for the appeal rounds?" Bulbasaur mulled this over before finally giving in with a defeated, "Saur..."

"Thank you!"

Pulling a yellow sweater over her head, Kristi rummaged through her bag for her hairbrush, "Kristi?" She heard a familiar voice call, "Breakfast is ready, you coming?"

"Yeah just a second, let me finish brushing my hair." She answered.

"Whatever, just don't take too long. Oh and I got the Professor to sign me up for the Indigo League, and the Grand Festival for you."

At this Kristi opened her door, "Really? Thanks Cameron!"

The boy held back a laugh, "Your head looks like a Raticate's nest!"

Kristi's green eyes widened. She then glared at him and quickly brushed through her mess of hair, "Gee thanks, I did say that I needed to brush it. Anyway, what's for breakfast, I'm starving!"

"Pancakes."

Kristi squealed while racing towards the kitchen. Cameron smirked and made his way down the hallway, more slowly than the new coordinator did.

"Well Good-morning!" Oak greeted with a wave, "Help yourselves! There's plenty to go around!"

Kristi took a seat next to Professor Oak while Cameron took his seat next to Gary. "So where are you off to next?" Gary asked as the two trainers placed, or for Kristi, piled, their food on their plates, "My first contests is in Cerulean." She looked at Cameron, "Where's the first gym?" Cameron took a moment to finish the food that he was chewing before answering, "Pewter City." Kristi nodded, "Well I guess Pewter City then."

Kristi waved goodbye to both Oaks. Cameron did the same, " Be safe!" Professor Oak called after them.

Kristi nodded and turned to Cameron, "Is Luxray your only Pokémon? He's going to have a type disadvantage against the Pewter gym leader, even if it is rock types after all. The Pokémon will most likely be part ground type too."

Cameron stared at her, "How did you know that? You're a coordinator not a trainer." Kristi rolled her eyes, "I_ am_ a trainer, and I like to research this kind of stuff."

"How much farther?" Kristi whined, "I'm super tired!"

Cameron groaned, "It's going to be the same answer as yesterday, an hour ago and five minutes ago; We need to get out o the Viridian Forest before we get to Pewter City."

"How big is this place?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"You've been a trainer longer than me."

"So?"

"So you should know this stuff!"

Cameron grumbled and walked faster. Kristi looked up, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To Pewter Cit-"

"You're not going to leave me here, are you?" She wailed. Sighing again Cameron turned around, "Then stop complaining and hurry up!" Kristi ran over to him, "I hate you."

_A few moments later_

"Kristi?"

No answer.

Cameron turned around and saw Kristi staring off somewhere. "What are you doing?" He walked over to her and followed her gaze.

"_Shh!"_ She whispered and pointed to a Pidgey pecking at the ground, "It's so cute!" The Pidgey looked over and glared at Kristi who beamed, "Okay! Bulbasaur, show your stuff!" She threw out Bulbasaur's PokéBall, "Alright, were going to try and get this Pidgey to join our team."

Cameron laughed, "This will be interesting to watch."

"Alright, Bulbasaur use Tackle!" Bulbasaur nodded and hurtled itself at the Pidgey who easily dodged it by flying up into the air. "Tackle it again!"

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Pidgey is flying, Bulbasaur won't be able it reach it."

Kristi whipped her head back, "Be quiet! I know that!" She turned back to her Pokémon, "Umm, Bulbasaur use Growl!"

"Bulbasaur!" The seed Pokémon called. Pidgey then flew down, "Be careful," Cameron warned, "It's using its own Tackle attack!"

"Counter it with your Tackle Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur prepared its own tackle and launched itself once again at the Pidgey. Bulbasaur and Pidgey hit each other, their tackles causing both Pokémon to fly backwards, "Good job Bulbasaur now try tackle one more!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur answered and did as she was told.

Bulbasaur hit Pidgey again, "Great job! Now," She reached into her bag and pulled out a PokéBall, "Go PokéBall!" She called as she threw the red-and-white sphere at the Pokémon.

It flashed once.

Twice.

Three times.

It then stopped, Kristi frowned, "What happened?" She glanced at her traveling partner who was trying to hold back laughter.

"Well I thought that you knew everything about Pokémon?" Cameron smirked.

"I do!"

"Obviously not."

Kristi glared at him and crossed her arms, "What do you mean?"

"You caught the Pidgey." Cameron shrugged.

"What!" Kristi looked at the PokéBall, "Really?" She dashed over to it and picked it up, "Are you serious or are you joking?"

"Dead serious." He grinned, "Now celebrate! You caught your first Pokémon!"

"I... caught my first Pokémon?" She thought about this for a moment, "I just caught my first Pokémon!" She squealed and hugged the red and white sphere tightly, "Okay! Come on out Pidgey!" She called and happily threw the PokéBall into the air, releasing the bird Pokémon who happily flapped it wings and soared into the air, "Hiya Pidgey! I'm Kristi, your new trainer... well... if you'll have me as your trainer." She held out her hand for the bird to land on.

Pidgey slowly landed, not onto Krisit's hand but her head. He looked down and chattered happily, "Pi pi Pidgey!" He squawked.

"He seems to like you. That's good." Cameron noted. After a while of watching Kristi and her new friend happily play, he turned and started walking away.

"Cameron! You said you wouldn't leave me!" Kristi called and ran after him.

"I wasn't going to leave you. I just want to hurry up and get out of here." Cameron smirked and looked at her, "Unless you want it to take a _really _long time. We can always stay in this scary forest, _at night_. With lots of scary Pokémon. Who knows maybe a Duskull will come." Kristi gasped, "No! Er-uh, n-no thanks. Let's just hurry and get out of here like you wanted."

Cameron grinned and started walking, "Why are you in such a hurry to get out of here anyways?" Kristi asked.

"Because I want to hurry up and get my first badge," Cameron explained, "It'll be my first gym badge from Kanto!"

"It's just a badge."

Cameron stared at her, "Is not! It's proof that you're a strong trainer! Just like contest ribbons can show that you're a good coordinator"

"Yeah I guess so." Kristi replied, "But thanks for reminding me! I gotta think of appeals for my upcoming contest in Cerulean city! Will you watch me?"

Cameron shrugged, "I kinda have to, do I?"

"Yep!"

**I got a little lazy at the end. This chapter was really boring for me to write, thats why it took so long to update! I still hope it's better then the last and please review!**


	3. A New Rival!

**Another new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3: A New Rival!**

"Here we are! Pewter City!" Kristi announced as she raced out of the forest, "And it only took us a couple of days too!"

"Yeah and traveling with you, 'a couple of days,' felt like a week."

"Hey!"

Kristi stuck her tongue out at Cameron who crossed his arms and did the same to her, "Whatever," Kristi rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go call my mom and tell her about what's happened so far."

"Sure, I'm going to go shop for more supplies and food while you do that."

"Okay, see you later!" She grinned and waved goodbye. Cameron rolled his eyes and walked away, mumbling something under his breath about mood swings.

Kristi walked up to a videophone and dialled in a familiar number. She held the phone part up to her ear and heard it ring a few times before finally, her mother picked up.

"Kristi!" May practically screamed, "How is my baby girl?! Tell me everything!"

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm in Pewter City right now."

"Pewter City! You got there all by yourself?"

"No, I have a traveling partner. We met on the boat here." Kristi explained.

"Let's see this traveling partner,"

"Cameron's out shopping for more food and Pokémon stuff I think."

"Is it a boy? Is he cute? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Mom!" Kristi covered her face, "No, he's just a friend!"

May laughed, "I know, I know. No need to get all worked up I'm just teasing. So how was your traveling so far?"

"Fine, and I caught a Pidgey!"

"Wow, great job honey! I'm very proud of you!"

_Crash!_

"Mommy!" On the video screen May looked back and sighed, "Sorry Kristi, looks like Darius got into something. Hopefully it's not something that belongs to your father. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" And with that she hung up.

Kristi smiled to herself. It seemed as if Darius had now gotten used to her not being home all the time and was getting into his usual mischief. Now not knowing what to do, Kristi walked out of the Pokémon Center. "I guess I could look for Cameron." She said to herself, "Or I can go clothes shopping! I like this idea better!" She laughed and looked around for a clothing store. Not too far from the Pokémon Center there was indeed a Clothing store. But not for people, for Pokémon! Kristi walked inside, there were rows of bows, flowers, headbands and racks full dresses and many other clothing items.

"Wow!" Kristi beamed, "Bulbasaur and Pidgey will love this place!"

"How's this bow Bulbasaur?" Kristi held up a yellow bow with sequins.

Bulbasaur shook her head, she really didn't like this bow.

Kristi sighed, "Okay, how about..." She trailed off and looked at more bows, "This one?" It was a blue and white polka-dotted bow.

Bulbasaur shook her head at this one too.

Kristi placed a hand on her face, "How about _you _choose a bow then?"

This caught Bulbasaur's attention. Kristi picked her up and walked her around the store.

"Bul, bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur extended a vine from the bud on her back and picked up a purple bow. She held it up in front of Kristi's face.

This purple bow was royal purple in colour to be exact. It had a round rhinestone in the middle, just a shade or two lighter then the fabric used to make the bow.

"You like this one?" Kristi asked.

"Bulba, bulba, bulba!" Bulbasaur cheered.

"Great!" Kristi checked the tag. It read five hundred Pokéyens. "Not too expensive. Now we have a top hat for Pidgey and a bow for you! Now let's go buy these!"

"Hey Kristi!"

Kristi smiled and looked back, "Hey," She replied, "Look at what I'm getting for Pidgey and Bulbasaur!" She held up the black top hat and purple bow.

"What are you going to use those for?"He grabbed the hat and looked at it, "It looks like something my mother would make."

"Pidgey and Bulbasaur will wear them for my contests. I'll make them look extra cute in the appeal rounds!" Kristi beamed, "Don't you think they'll look adorable?"

"If their comfortable wearing them then, sure, I guess so." He shrugged and lifted up a reusable shopping bag, "I bought the Pokémon food, our food and other stuff we'll need, like a couple of blankets, first aid stuff and flashlights."

"Wow, you bought a lot of stuff. Thanks Cameron!" Kristi patted his head, "Good boy!"

He swatted her hand away, "Stop that!"

Kristi laughed, "I'm going to go buy these, be right back." She walked up to the counter and placed the items on the counter.

The cashier scanned them, "Twelve thousand Pokéyens please."

Kristi paid the right amount, "Thanks." Then turned to Cameron, "Okay! Want to go and look around Pewter some more?"

Cameron shrugged, "Sure, if that's what you want."

Kristi beamed, "Thanks!" She raced out of the store. Cameron groaned and followed after her, "We are _not _going to any super girly stores, like make-up, dress stores and all that junk."

Kristi frowned, "You were just in a girly clothing store."

Cameron shook his head, "It was a _Pokémon _store. I had male Pokémon clothes in it too."

"Fine then we are _not _going to a super boyish store, like video game stores, skateboard shops and all that junk."

"It's a good thing that I don't like skateboards and I don't have anything to play video games with me."

Kristi stuck her tongue out at him and he ignored her.

"I want some ice cream, do you?" Kristi looked over at Cameron who shrugged like he usually did.

"I guess so."

Kristi smiled, "Great! I saw an ice cream parlour when we walked past here before!" Kristi didn't realise that she was talking to herself.

"Kristi?" Cameron asked and looked over at her. She had walked ahead of him a few steps while he was busy looking at something.

" Yeah?"

Cameron glanced back into an alleyway, "You have berries right?"

"Yeah."

"Bring them over here." He walked into the alleyway.

Kristi followed him and looked over his shoulder, there was a brown and white furry ball in front of him. "Give me an Oran Berry." He held out his hand. Kristi rummaged through her bag and pulled out a round, blue berry. The same shade as his hair.

"Here." She placed it in his hand.

Cameron began stroking the fuzzy ball, "Here, eat this." Suddenly a head popped out of the ball, causing Kristi to jump and muffle a squeak of surprise behind her hand.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A Furret." He picked it up, "And it looks really weak and skinny. Let's bring it to Nurse Joy, she'll be able to help it."

Kristi nodded in agreement.

Together the two trainers carefully carried the sick Pokémon back to the Pokémon Center.

"My my! This poor thing is sure lucky that you two found it! Chansey!" She called her helping Pokémon. "Please bring this poor thing into the healing room."

"Hey, what's happing Nurse Joy?"

Cameron, Kristi and Joy all looked over.

"Brock! Thank goodness! These trainers found an ill and very underfed Furret. Would you like to help me with it?"

Brock rushed over and grabbed Nurse Joy's hand, "Anything for the most beautiful and most talented Joy in all of Kanto!"

Kristi sighed, "Wow, mom was right about him." She poked the man's side, hard, "Hey! There's a hurt Pokémon, are you going to help it or not?"

Brock snapped out of his flirtatious state and nodded, "Definitely!" He put on his white doctors coat and him and Joy hurried away.

"I really hope that Pokémon's okay." Kristi heard her traveling partner sigh.

"You really care for Pokémon. Humans not so much." Kristi teased, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Cameron didn't answer. He really looked upset. Kristi walked over and sat in the chair across from him. "I'm sure Furret will be just fine. Nurse Joy and Brock know what they're doing. Their great at their jobs."

"I know. I'm just worried about it. That Furret didn't look too good."

"Yeah, it's really lucky that you found it huh? Cameron the Superhero! Saving Pokémon everywhere!"

Cameron looked up at Kristi and laughed, "What would my Superhero name be?"

Kristi grinned, she made him laugh! That was an accomplishment in her books. "Hmm let's see. You Have a Luxray so you could be called... Electroman! The electric specialist superhero! And you'll have a trusty sidekick. You wanna know who that is?"

"Luxray?"

"Yes but no. It'll be me! Petalgirl! And with my Bulbasaur we can help you stop all evil doers!" Kristi jumped up and struck a Superhero like pose, "Come on Electroman! Let's go and check up on that Furret!"

"Right behind you Kristi."

"_Shh_! Quiet! People can't know my secret identity! Call me Ivygirl!"

Cameron rolled his eyes, though he had a big grin on his face, "Fine, _Petalgirl_, right behind you."

Kristi grinned and made her way up to the front desk, Cameron following behind just like he said he would. Nurse Joy had returned sometime during their chat. "How's Furret?" Kristi asked.

"Furret is going to be just fine! All thanks to you two! It's napping right now but if you want you can still visit it."

"Yes please!" Cameron called out, "I need to see how it's doing!"

Nurse Joy nodded and led the two young trainers to the room where Furret was currently in, "You can go inside. Brock is in there making sure Furret is just fine!" Cameron nodded and opened the door. Brock was standing next to a table which had Furret napping on.

"How is it?" The blue haired boy asked.

"It's fine, it just needs some rest." Brock looked up with a grin. "If you don't mind me asking; what are your names?"

"I'm Kristi!" Kristi piped up, "And I'm a Pokémon Coordinator!"

"I traveled with a couple of coordinators when I was on my journey." He commented, "And who are you?" He asked as he looked at Cameron,

"I'm Cameron, a Pokémon trainer. I'm trying to enter the Indigo League Conference!"

"Really? How many badges do you have?"

Cameron scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "I don't exactly have one from Kanto just yet. I do have all eight Sinnoh badges though! And I'm going to challenge Pewter City's gym first!"

"Here's a heads up: my brother is a tough gym leader. You better do quite an amount of training before you challenge him."

Cameron nodded, "Will do, thanks!"

"Anything for a fellow trainer. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving." Brock announced, "I'll be watching your battle with Forrest though, that's a promise! Make sure your Pokémon are healthy and strong!"

Kristi smiled at Cameron, "That means you need more than one Pokémon too."

Cameron nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not too worried about that right now. I'm focused on Furret's well being first before anything!" Cameron started to stroke the normal type's fur.

Kristi watched on from behind, _He sure does like that Furret_. She thought.

Brock grinned as he stood in the doorframe, hand on the doorknob. "You remind me a lot like a trainer that I traveled with, Cameron."

Cameron looked up, "Really? Wow, what was their name? Maybe when I'm ready I should battle them! I'm sure that I would win I am pretty tough!"

Brock laughed, "I won't say who but he might be a _little_ too strong for you to battle. But one day I am sure that you will beat him. And maybe win his title." Brock winked, "But I won't tell him I said that. He might get a little too excited, his wife wouldn't want to deal with three children now." And with that Brock left the room, closing the door while doing so.

"Interesting..." Cameron muttered and went back to stroking Furret's fur. Kristi walked up beside him and stroked it's fur too.

"Wow, it's really soft! I thought it would feel more wiry then this." She looked at Cameron and smiled, "Furret is really cute too, just look at it!"

Cameron nodded in agreement, "Hey Furret, how're you feeling?" He asked quietly.

Furret lifted up its head and gave a tired grin, "Furret fur!"

Cameron beamed, "Great! I'll be right here when you rest. If you don't want me to that's fine too."

Furret beamed and rest it's head on Cameron's hand. "I'm pretty sure that's a yes." Kristi smiled, "But are you really going to stay here? Where will you sleep, in your sleeping bag on the floor? That'll be really uncomfortable."

Cameron shrugged, "Whatever makes Furret happy I'll do it."

Kristi thought for a moment, "If Furret is okay by the end of the day, and Nurse Joy says it's okay, Furret could stay in our room with us. That way you have a bed to sleep on, I have a bed to sleep on, and all the Pokémon will have a place to sleep." She shrugged, "Just as an idea though."

Cameron shrugged, "Maybe. Luxray doesn't take up that much room. He just sleeps at the foot of my bed. And Furret could stay beside me."

Kristi shrugged, "Anyways I'm going to go and practice for my contest that's coming up. You should probably do that too, so don't stay too long. Furret will be fine." She patted his head like one would do to praise a Pokémon. Cameron swatted her hand away, like he did earlier that day. Showing some of his normal attitude that he would be like towards humans.

Kristi crossed the room and exited through the door. She made her way down the hallway and past several rooms, ones that Kristi hoped that no Pokémon were in but that was highly doubtful. She walked through the sliding doors that separated the injured ward and the lobby. Kristi made her way through another set of double sliding doors and out of the Pokémon center. This center had a small battle field near the front of the building.

Kristi decided to leave the battle field open for gym trainers. She could do her work just fine in the small open grass area next to the battle field. Reaching to her side where she kept her PokéBalls, she grabbed the two balls. Throwing them into the air she called, "Bulbasaur, Pidgey, time for practicing!"

"Saur!"

"Pi!"

"Okay guys, we have a contest coming up soon. I want to see what we can manage with the moves you know." She pulled out her Pokédex. Placing it on Pidgey it said;

_Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon_

_It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand._

_Pidgey's known moves are;__  
Tackle  
Sand Attack  
Gust_

"You only used tackle in our battle before." She turned to Bulbasaur, "Sorry Bulbasaur, I think I'm going to use Pidgey in the appeal rounds. Gust and Sand Attack can work well together, we just need to see what you can do with it. Tackle and Growl, not so much. But we'll work on your move sets anyways."

"Bulba Bulbasaur..." Bulbasaur said, looking really upset.

"Bulbasaur, please cheer up!" Kristi thought of some possibilities that she could do to help Bulbasaur learn some new moves. She sat down and placed her head in her hands.

After a few minutes of thinking, Kristi jumped up, "I got it!" Her sudden movements made both Pidgey and Bulbasaur jump in surprise. "Oops! Sorry guys!" She grinned, "I have an idea! Maybe Cameron or Forrest can help us! I'm sure one of them can help you learn a new move Bulbasaur!"

"A new move?"

Kristi looked back, there was a girl with short, shoulder length dark green hair, "I could help you with that. I'm Gwen, a Pokémon coordinator also which I'm pretty sure you are." Gwen extended her hand. Kristi looked at it and grabbed it and shook it, "I'm Kristi, I _am_ a coordinator. How'd you guess?"

Gwen pointed to Kristi's Pokémon, "They look too weak to be challenging Forrest. Also they'll need a little help with sprucing up, if you're going to enter them in contests." Gwen knelt down next to Pidgey and plucked off one of his feathers. The bird jumped and squawked in pain.

"Hey! Pidgey didn't like that!"

"Loose feather." Gwen held it up, "It would have fallen off anyways." She shrugged.

"So? Pidgey didn't like that. If his feathers are bothering him then he can pluck them out himself." Kristi crossed her arms.

"Pi pidgey pi!" Pidgey agreed.

"See, he doesn't like it!" Kristi glared at the girl.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Whatever, do you want my help or not?"

Kristi nodded, "Yeah but it depends, will you hurt my Pokémon?"

Gwen shrugged, "If you really don't want me to."

"Obviously I don't!" Kristi practically yelled, "Pokémon should only be treated with respect. We put them into battles and contests. Even if they enjoy them we should still respect them for everything that they do for us!"

Gwen put a hand up, "Okay, okay, I know. Just calm down. Now which Pokémon needs to learn a move?" She asked and pointed to Bulbasaur and Pidgey.

"Bulbasaur." Kristi replied, somewhat regretting for taking Gwen's offer for help.

"Alright. Lilligant!" She called and threw a blue and white ball into the air. A pretty, feminine looking Pokémon appeared in front of Gwen. "Lilligant knows Petal Dance, Attract, Teeter Dance and Magical Leaf. Are any of those moves appealing to you?"

Kristi through for a moment and turned to Bulbasaur, "Would you be willing to learn one of those moves?"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur jumped excitedly. "Bulba saur!"

"Great now which one?" Gwen asked.

Kristi glanced at her partner, "How's Magical Leaf? Is that one okay for you to learn?"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur cheered happily.

"Great," Gwen turned to Lilligant, "Use your Magical Leaf please." She stepped towards the Pokémon, "Use your best Magical Leaf, I want to show this newbie what's it's like in the real contest world!"

Lilligant nodded and closed her eyes. The grass type Pokémon raised her arms and called, "Lilli!" Suddenly different coloured leaves appeared out of thin air and shot themselves at a rock not too far away.

"Wow!" Kristi gasped, "That was beautiful!"

Gwen grinned, "Obviously it was. This is my Lilligant your talking about. With my perfect training methods she's the best there can be." The dark green-haired girl placed a hand on her hip. "Before I train your sorry excuse of a Bulbasaur, make sure it rests and eats either poffins or Pokéblocks only until tomorrow. I want to see what'll happen. Maybe it'll look prettier. Same goes for your Pidgey, you have got to work on his moulting. Less loose feathers, the better." And with that Gwen turned on the heel of her black boot and walked away.

Kristi frowned, "Well that was a short training session, if you want to call it that." She rolled her eyes and turned to her Pokémon, "Ignore what she said guys, I think you're the best Pokémon ever! Way better then that bratty looking Lilligant." She nodded, "Now come on! Let's see if Cameron has any extra poffins for you guys to have!"

"Thanks for the poffins Cameron!" Kristi sat on her bed. She was dressed in a t-shirt and blue star printed pyjama pants. The blankets were nice and folded, soon to be all messy when the girl would tuck herself under them.

Cameron shrugged, "I can make some more. Just figure out the kinds that Bulbasaur and Pidgey would like. I'm sure my mother taught me a recipe that they would like to eat." He looked at her from his own bed across the room. He too was dressed in his nightwear. A red long sleeved shirt with black plaid pyjama pants. The plaid on his pants had a little bit of the red from his shirt on them. Making the colours pop more than they would have with a different coloured top. They were staying in the Pokémon center for the night. And lucky for them Furret was feeling better and decided to stay in their room for the night. Nurse Joy was quite happy with this arrangement.

"Sure thing!" Kristi promised. She looked at Furret who was sleeping on Cameron's pillow. "He sure does like you." She pointed out. "How cute!" She clasped her hands together.

"Gey!"

Kristi looked at the foot of her bed where the two Pokémon were fighting over a small blanket that was rolled up to look like a nest. Obviously Pidgey's doing.

"Bulbasaur leave Pidgey alone. You can sleep up here beside me." Kristi sighed, "You can make your own nest up here." She patted the empty space beside her. Bulbasaur glared at Pidgey and made her way up beside Kristi.

Cameron smirked at the two Pokémon's actions and patted Luxray's head, "I don't have that problem." He grinned.

"Be quiet!" Kristi stuck her tongue out at him, "My Pokémon are perfect the way they are, even with their bickering."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Okay, but nobody can beat Luxray."

"Whatever you say." Kristi yawned. "I'm going to go to bed before you can say something bad about Bulbasaur and Pidgey. Night." She reached out and turned off her lamp. She then pulled her blankets up over her shoulders and rolled onto her side.

Cameron watched her for a moment before deciding to do the same. He checked Luxray and Furret to make sure they were comfortable before he got into bed himself.

" When's your match?" Kristi asked Cameron while they were eating breakfast. Cameron was eating a toasted bagel with butter while Kristi had more of a feast, including an egg, bacon, toast and hash browns.

"Probably after lunch, why?" He asked and bit into his bagel. Furret, who was sitting beside Cameron reached up and poked the boy's cheek. Cameron looked at Furret and gave it a piece of his bagel.

Kristi laughed, "Aw cute! Oh! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I met another coordinator and she's going to help me teach Bulbasaur a new move." She replied, "That's also why I asked for some poffins last night. She said that they'll help my Pokémon's appearance or something."

Cameron nodded, "Yeah, they do. I just give them to Luxray as a treat every once and a while. He shouldn't get too spoiled." He took a sip of his drink, "What does this coordinator look like? Is she nice?"

"She wouldn't be interested in you. She looks about sixteen. Her name is Gwen, she has dark green hair, hazel eyes and no she's not the _nicest_ person you'll ever meet. She is kind of a jerk."

"Then why are you getting her to help you?"

"Because Bulbasaur needs to learn another move and Gwen will teach it to her. Gwen is doing it out of pride and wants to show off her skills. It'll also be good for me to observe her methods and get an idea of what she might be like in contests if I ever compete against her."

Cameron frowned, "Sure, while you're doing that can I borrow Pidgey? I want to train Luxray."

Kristi shrugged, "Okay, but you have to be in my sight so I can see your battling with him. I don't want Pidgey to get hurt. And why can't you use Furret?"

"He'll be fine Kristi and Furret needs to stay here, Nurse Joy is going to give Furret to a trainer who she knows will take care of it."

"Ah, alright then and if you want to train with Pidgey then that's what you have to do in order to use him." She stabbed her egg.

Cameron smirked, "Was that supposed to scare me?" He nodded towards her egg.

"Maybe..."

He laughed, "I'll be nice and pretend that I'm really scared." He gasped and covered his eyes, "Oh no! I'm terrified!"

Kristi glared at him and quietly ate her food, "Let's just hurry up and finish eating."

"No, no, no!" Gwen groaned and placed a hand on her face, "You have got to focus more. Just wanting to do it won't work. You have to need it. Like your life depends on it." She raised her arm, "Lilligant, Magical Leaf once again!"

Lilligant raised its arms, "Lilli!" It called and shot glowing green leaves from its hands.

"See." Gwen crossed her arms and put on a smug smile. "You need to focus."

"Come on Bulbasaur! You can do it! Use Magical Leaf!" Kristi called.

Bulbasaur closed her eyes and focused all her energy into the bud on her back, "Bul.." She mumbled.

"Focus!" Gwen called, "Imagine that a really strong Charizard is about to send a huge flamethrower at you!"

"Ba!" Bulbasaur called and opened her eyes, "Saur!" She practically screamed and sent a couple of small glowing leaves towards the rock that they were using as their target.

"Good, but not good enough. You need to try harder."Gwen looked at Kristi and nodded, signalling her to call the move again.

"Bulbasaur, try again! Magical Leaf!"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur nodded and closed her eyes once again. Once she was sure she was ready, she sent a larger and stronger looking group of leaves.

"Hmm, maybe try once more. After that lets try a battle. Maybe Bulbasaur needs a real opponent. Not an imaginary one."

"You heard her, one more Magical Leaf." Kristi smiled encouragingly. "You can do it!"

Bulbasaur took a breath and closed her eyes once again, closing her eyes seemed to help her focus better. Once again, when she was ready she shot out more leaves then the last time and called, "Ba!"

Gwen sighed, "Very well. A battle it is." She pulled out a PokéBall, "I'm going to use a different Pokémon so it's around the same level as Bulbasaur." She threw the ball into the air, "Ready, let's go Shellos!" A blue slug like Pokémon appeared out of the PokéBall. "You even have the type advantage so Bulbasaur won't get badly hurt."

"I have an East Sea Shellos."

Kristi looked over and smiled, "Wow, but why did you say, 'East Sea'?"

"There's two different kinds of Shellos." Cameron explained.

"Yeah, this is the West Sea Shellos. West Sea ones are blue while East Sea ones are pink. They also have different body builds."

Cameron nodded, "Well my father has a Gastrodon, West sea. So I decided that I wanted one too." Cameron smiled, "My father's Gastrodon is really strong."

"Wow!" Kristi grinned, "That's cool! But enough of that, let's get started on our battle, ready Bulbasaur?"

Bulbasaur nodded and ran over to the battle field. "Cameron, are you done training?"

Cameron nodded, "Did you need Pidgey?"

Kristi shook her head, "But can you let him watch?"

Cameron nodded and took Pidgey out of it's PokéBall. "Here. I might as well give this to you."

Kristi took the ball and headed towards her end of the field. "Ready Gwen?"

Gwen nodded, "Shellos, Water Pulse!"

Shellos opened its mouth and hurled a blue sphere of water at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, Magical Leaf!"

**Does Bulbasaur's Magical Leaf succeed? Who knows? Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter :D**


	4. A Rock Hard Battle!

**Chapter 4: A Rock Hard Battle!**

"How are you going to battle Forrest? You only have Luxray. Brock said that it would be a wise decision to go in with more than one Pokémon." Kristi asked her traveling companion, "If you want I guess you could use Pidgey or Bulbasaur." She shrugged, "It would be a good experience for them."

"No." Cameron said. "I'll be fine with Luxray." He walked out of the room that they had stayed in. "Luxray can take on a couple of rock type Pokémon."

"If you're sure then." Kristi waved a hand and rolled her eyes.

Together the two walked down the hallway and to the front desk. They returned their key since they thought that they would move on after Cameron battled Forrest, and hopefully win. Kristi walked to the front door, Cameron was close behind.

"Cameron!"

Kristi looked over her shoulder, Nurse Joy was running towards the duo, "I have something for you." Kristi looked at Cameron who had his face into a confused frowning expression.

"I didn't ask for anything to be sent here Nurse Joy." He stuck his hands into his pants pockets. "It's probably not mine."

Nurse Joy laughed, "No, it something that I want to give to you." She grinned and held out her hand, inside was a red-and-white sphere, "Remember I told you that I had a perfect trainer for Furret? Well that trainer is you. I noticed how well you and Furret got along and you cared for it deeply when it was injured. I know that you will most certainly be the best trainer for Furret to have. "

Cameron hesitated the took the ball into his own hand, "Are you sure Nurse Joy?" He looked at it, "I-I don't know if Furret likes me that much. What if it doesn't want me to be its trainer?"

"No, Furret will defiantly want you to be its trainer. " Nurse Joy beamed, "Now make sure that you keep a very close eye on it, and keep it nice and healthy. Though I'm sure you won't have any problems with that, Luxray happy and healthy."

Cameron smirked, "Thanks." He nodded to her, "I hope you're right."

Nurse Joy nodded, "I am! Now safe travels!" She curtsied and left.

The blue-haired boy turned to Kristi and smiled, the biggest smile that Kristi had ever seen him wear. "She was right you know." She said. "Even though we've only traveled for a few weeks I know for sure that you will be the best trainer for Furret."

"Do you really think so?" Cameron asked.

"Of course!" Kristi laughed, "Anybody who knows you would agree!"

Cameron laughed as well. He hooked that PokéBall onto his belt and nodded, "Alright! Let's go and get that Boulder Badge!" He sprinted out of the Pokémon Center.

"Cameron!" Kristi wailed and raced after him, "Please slow down!"

Kristi panted. She had been running after Cameron, and just as she had expected, he had ran straight to the Pewter City Gym. "Man, I knew you were fast but not _that _fast!" Cameron didn't hear her, he was too busy admiring the building. Kristi looked around, "Wow! It's so big!" She looked around her, the building was brown in colour. There were also statues that represented Rhyperoir, a Ground and Rock type Pokémon. "See I told you!" Kristi grinned. She grabbed Cameron's shoulder.

"Told me what?" Cameron asked confused. She snickered and pointed to the various statues around her, "Rhyperoir, a _Ground_ and Rock type."

Cameron nodded, "Yes, but this is the first gym in the Kanto region. Do you really expect the leader to use a Pokémon that has already evolved twice?" He raised his eyebrows, "I honestly-"

Kristi cut him off, "You have a Luxray, he evolved twice right?" She placed her hands on her hips, "Forrest might use a Pokémon that has evolved twice since you have a Pokémon that evolved twice."

"Which Pokémon would that be?"

Kristi and Cameron looked at the building. There was a very tall man standing there. He had spiky brown hair and eyes that matched Brock's.

"Forrest?" Cameron asked.

The man shook his head, "No, I'm Salvadore. Forrest's younger brother." He stuck his hands into his pockets. "But you're here for a battle right?"

Cameron stared at Salvadore. "No offence, but why are you here, shouldn't you be living in your own house?"

Salvadore laughed, "I do have my own house, I work here with my brother. I'm a breeder and referee. I watch over and train the Pokémon that Forrest isn't using at the moment."

"Brock wanted to be a Breeder!" Kristi piped up.

Salvadore furrowed his eyebrows together, "You know my brother?" He asked.

Kristi nodded, "Yep! We met him at the Pokémon center. He said that Forrest was his brother and since you said your Forrest's brother I assumed that you three were related."

Salvadore nodded, "Yep! There's ten of us. I guess mom and dad didn't know when to stop..." He snickered. "Honestly I could live without Tilly and Billy."

Cameron nodded, clearly bored of this conversation. "Is Forrest there? I kind of want to have my battle now."

Salvadore nodded, "Oh yes, sorry about that!" He chuckled, "Just follow me!"

Salvadore opened one of the double doors and stepped inside. He held the door open for the ten year old and eleven year old. Kristi gazed around. It was pretty dark inside. Around them there was walls of rocks. "Recently we have redone the gym. Now we have a maze built out of concrete for challengers to find their way through instead of just waltzing into the battle area. There are also a few obstacles on the way as well."

The three stood there for awhile. Finally Cameron decoder to say something, "Aren't you going to lead the way?"

Salvadore shook his head, "Nope. Challengers need to do this themselves. I'm just here to drop hints, tips and lead them to the front door if they decide not to challenge anymore."

Cameron crossed his arms and started walking ahead. "Well I am going to challenge this gym no matter what."

"Cameron, you made us lost!"

"No I didn't!" Cameron protested as the group made their way to a fork, "We are not lost."

Kristi looked up at Salvadore, "He made us lost right?"

"From your perspective, yes. He did."

"Hey!" Cameron glared at Salvadore, "Us guys need to stick together and _not _agree with girls!"

Salvadore placed a hand on Cameron's shoulder. "Here's some helpful information. Always listen to girls if you want to keep your body parts." Kristi smirked from behind Salvadore.

Cameron grunted and turned around, "Whatever. Let's just hurry up and get out of this ridiculous maze." Cameron turned left in the fork.

"Wrong way!" Kristi sang. "It's right."

Cameron glared at her, "Is not."

Salvadore stepped into the middle of them, "I guess I can give you a hint. Listen to her. She's been telling you to go the right way this whole time."

*****  
"See, should've listened to me in the first place. Women always know where to go."

"Who said you were a woman? I always saw you as a Milktank. A very skinny one, maybe you should shut up and go back to chewing on some grass. You need to fatten up." Kristi marched up to Cameron and punched him in the shoulder.

Hard.

"Hey! I was only stating the obvious."

"I'll state the obvious by strangling you."

"Okay, okay! Jeez, calm down. You sound like a married couple!" Salvadore picked up Kristi and carried her onto the bleachers. "Sit still. Don't egg him on." He ordered with a sigh, "Now I sound like dad. Thanks." He jumped down and walked to a doorway, "I'm going to go get Forrest. He probably got bored of waiting for you."

Kristi shot Cameron a smug look.

Salvadore placed his thumb and index finger on the bridge on his nose. He sighed, "Maybe I don't want any kids."

Kristi grumbled something and crossed her arms, "Me and my brother Darius, are way better then how me and Cameron act together."

Salvadore patted her head, "Okay, now sit still like a good girl." He smirked as Kristi glared harshly at him. Salvadore jumped down from the bleachers and made his way to another set of double doors. "I'll be right back, Forrest got tired of waiting and left." He opened one door and walked through it.

"It was your fault." Cameron said, his hands shoved in his pockets, eyes closed.

"What!?" Kristi jumped down from where Salvadore had told her to stay put. "I wanted to go the right way the whole time!"

Cameron shrugged, "Whatever."

Kristi took a deep breath, "I am mad at you. But I'll let it go. For now. Good luck with your battle." She shoved him and made her way back to the stands.

The double doors opened up once again. But instead of two people like Cameron had expected. There were three.

"You're the challenger right?" A man, around the same height of Salvadore, asked. "I'm Forrest. The Pewter City gym leader."

Cameron nodded eagerly, "Yes, and I am Cameron of Veilstone City in the Sinnoh Region." Cameron announced.

Forrest nodded, "Well, challenger, let's get this battle started." He nodded to the two men that looked similar to him, "Who's going to referee?"

Salvadore shrugged. He looked at the other man, "Brock?"

Brock shook his head, "That's your job Salvadore. Not mine." Salvadore nodded and made his way to the small podium where he will stand. Brock nodded to both his brother and Cameron, "Good luck to both of you!" Cameron watched the Pokémon Doctor for a moment, he made his way onto the bleachers and sat next to Kristi."

"You ready?" Forrest called impatiently.

Cameron turned his attention back onto Forrest and nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?" He placed hand on his belt.

Salvadore raised his arms, "This will be a two on two battle match! The side that is out of usable Pokémon loses! Ready... Battle begin!"

"Go Geodude!" Forrest called as he threw his PokéBall into the air.

"Geo!" The Pokémon called.

Cameron smiled, "Let's go Furret!" He tossed Furret's PokéBall into the air.

His newest Pokémon materialized in front of him, "Furret!" It called as it took a defensive stance.

Cameron heard Kristi say from the stands, "A good choice, but he doesn't even know what moves it has."

Cameron's heart dropped, _I knew that I needed to do something! _He quickly pulled out his Pokédex and placed it on Furret. The red machine read;

_Furret _

_The Long Body Pokémon_

_Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can slickly squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, this Pokémon is very nimble and fleet._

_Furret's known moves are;_

_Scratch_

_Double Team_

_Quick Attack _

_Fury Swipes_

Cameron nodded, ready and alert now. He had returned his focus to the battle just in time. He had heard Forrest call, "Geodude Rollout!"

"Furret, dodge!" Furret quickly raced to the side, just missing Geodude's Rollout. "Now use Quick attack!" Furret tensed up before sprinting ahead. It zoomed towards Geodude.

"Geodude dodge it!"

Furret was too fast for Geodude, it hit it. Causing the rock type to roll back wards. Geodude stretched out its hands, grabbing the ground to help slow down it's tumbling. Forrest clenched his hands into fists, "You can do it, grab a hold of the ground!" Geodude passed by a boulder, it stretched out one of its arms and held onto it. "Good, Geodude use Rock Polish!" Geodude glowed white.

"Furret, quickly use Fury Swipes!" Cameron shouted. Furret, using its speed, dashed forward. His claws starting to glow white as he prepared himself for his Fury Swipes.

"Geodude dodge it _now!" _Forrest commanded. Geodude, now more speedy thanks to Rock Polish, easily dodged Furret.

Cameron folded his arms, thinking for a moment, "Fury Swipe again!" He raised his left arm up.

Furret nodded, "Fur!" He called as his claws glowing white once again. Furret jumped up and repeatedly slashed Geodude's face. Geodude grunted but held its place.

"Rollout!" Geodude smirked at Furret. It pulled its arms in and rolled forward, crushing Furret. "Magnitude!" Geodude glowed a brown colour, it jumped up off of Furret. It then landed down beside it, causing an earthquake. Rocks flew from the ground, smashing into Furret's body. The normal type Pokémon wailed in pain before being knocked out.

"Furret is unable to battle!" Salvadore announced, "Geodude is the winner!"

Cameron pulled out Furret's PokéBall, "Furret return." He placed the red-and-white ball back on his hip. Now grabbing his remaining Pokémon's PokéBall.

"Luxray!" The Pokémon call once it had been released from its own PokéBall.

Cameron smiled, "Alright Luxray, use bite!" Luxray skipped up to Geodude, confusing it, why wouldn't it run forward instead? Luxray thrust it's face into Geodude's. It smiled then bit it's arm. Geodude flinched. "Whip it around!" Cameron called. Luxray did just that. It picked the rock type Pokémon up, not letting it go from his bite. He growled before swinging it's head around. Geodude, already being worn out by Furret, fainted. Luxray stopped thrashing it's head around, he opened his mouth and let Geodude fall limply from his mouth.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Luxray is the winner!" Salvadore called.

Forrest pulled Geodude into it's PokéBall. "Interesting idea Cameron." He said, "Using Luxray's natural instincts that it would use in the wild, in battle." He complemented, "Although it was a bit rough." Forrest smiled, "It's a shame you won't be able to use that idea on my next Pokémon. Go Rhyhorn!"

Kristi stood up from the stands, "Watch out Cameron! Electric attacks have no effect on Ground types!" She shouted.

Cameron nodded, acknowledging Kristi's words. "Luxray, Bite!" Luxray jumped forward, not skipping this time.

"Protect!" Forrest shouted.

"Ry!" Rhyhorn cried as it created a blue barricade. Luxray tried to slow down but ended up crashing into Rhyhorn's barricade.

"Horn Attack!"

Rhyhorn's horn glowed white, it's Protect had vanished, for it had ran it's horn into Luxray's side.

"Luxray, get up and use tackle!" Luxray rolled away from Rhyhorn. It took a deep breath and shakily pushed itself up.

"You can do it Luxray!" Kristi cheered the Pokémon.

"Bulba!"

"Pi!"

Bulbasaur and Pidgey had joined in on Kristi's cheering, "Yeah Luxray!"

"Ray!" Luxray growled when he stood up. He braced himself and barrelled into Rhyhorn.

"Bite Rhyhorn!" Cameron called.

Luxray opened its mouth and bit Rhyhorn's stomach which was now exposed from the tackle. Luxray bit down harder, "Tackle it again!"

Luxray jumped into the air, plummeting towards Rhyhorn.

Forrest took a step forward, "Protect!"

Rhyhorn didn't hear Forrest, but it wouldn't matter it was already too late. "Bite once more!" Cameron shouted, the blue-haired boy was clearly excited from being _this_ close to winning this battle. "Make it the hardest Bite attack you have ever done!" Luxray stood over Rhyhorn, it's teeth glowed white. It then swiftly bit down onto Rhyhorn's still exposed stomach.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle! Cameron from Veilstone City has won!" Salvadore announced.

Kristi and her Pokémon were squealing happily, "Good job Luxray!" Cameron said as he ran towards his Pokémon. "You did fantastic!"

Forrest had followed Cameron, walking up to his own Pokémon. He rubbed the Rhyhorn's head, "You did great!" He said. Rhyhorn shook it's head sadly. The gym leader smiled warmly at it, "Don't worry, one day you'll be as good as Rhyperoir. Just a little more practicing." He pulled Rhyhorn back into it's PokéBall. He then turned to Cameron, "Congratulations Cameron. That was a great battle." The man reached into his pocket, pulling out a shiny round badge, "Here's the Boulder Badge. It's what you get for beating the Pewter City gym."

Cameron gratefully took the badge, "Thanks."

Forrest grinned, "Your Pokémon are really strong. How long have you trained them?"

Cameron laughed nervously, "Uh, well I just got Furret today. And Luxray was with me on my journey in Sinnoh."

"I see Nurse Joy took my advice." Brock said as he, Kristi and Kristi's Pokémon walked onto the battle field with them. "I knew It would be smart for Furret to go with you." Brock reached into his pocket. "I'm spoiling you today trainer." Brock said as he pulled out a yellow stone, "This is an old amber. It's a fossil. A Pokémon can be reincarnated from it. Whenever you are ready to have it revived come back here. Pewter City's Museum of Science revives fossils, just come and find me first. I'll either be here or I'll be in the Pokémon Center."

Kristi laughed, "He's right. He's spoiling you."

Cameron smiled at Brock and gratefully took the fossil, "Thanks, I think I'll wait a bit before I bring this Pokémon back to life. "

Brock nodded, "It's yours, you may do whatever you please with it."

Cameron smiled at everyone in the room, "Thanks for everything, Brock, Salvadore, Forrest." He nodded to each one in turn, "But now I think Kristi wants to go. It'll be her time to shine soon. She needs to practice for her Contest in Cerulean City."

Kristi blushed, clearly embarassed by Cameron's announcement.

"Cerulan City?" Brock asked, "Well then I guess I'll just have to come and see that contest then."Kristi smiled at this. Salvadore walked towards the double doors, "Well now, shall I show you two the way out?"

Kristi and Cameron looked at each other, then nodded. Salvadore smiled, "Just follow me."

"Goodbye!" Kristi and Cameron waved to the three brothers who were standing in front of the gym, "Thanks again!"

"No problem." The three brothers said. "We'll be seeing you in Cerulean soon!"

Kristi nodded. Then the two trainers left."What an exciting day!" Kristi beamed, "It was so interesting too! Bulbasaur learned a new move. You won the Boulder badge and got two new Pokémon!"

"One." Cameron corrected. "I'm not going to revive this fossil Pokémon for a while. I want to see what else I can catch."

Suddenly,the two friends heard a growling noise. Kristi blushed again, "I'm kinda hungry..."

"I can tell."

**Wow, this chapter took a long time to write. It also feels like I put too much stuff into it as well. I also only reread part of it, didn't have enough time to read the whole thing so sorry for any mistakes! Anyways, please review I'd really appreciate it! **


	5. Mt Moon Meeting!

**Chapter 5: Mt. Moon Meeting!**

Kristi gazed at the cave entrance, Pidgey, who was perched on her head, chirped nervously. "Don't worry." Kristi stroked the bird reassuringly, "Nothing will happen." She grabbed one of the two PokéBalls off of her hip, "Pidgey return." She said as she pressed the white button that resided on the middle of the sphere.

Cameron was searching through his backpack, "Where did I put those flashlights?" He mumbled to himself. "Ah! Here they are!" He pulled out two flashlights, he handed one to Kristi, "Let's go!" He said and decided to lead the way inside.

Kristi rolled her eyes, "Really?" She asked a questionable expression on her face.

"'Really' what?" Cameron turned around and looked at her curiously.

"Remember what happened at the gym? I think _I _should probably lead the way." Kristi stepped in front of him and took over the role of leading the way.

Cameron rolled his eyes from behind her, "That was an accident but okay, do whatever you want."

Kristi beamed and took a few steps forward, noticing that they were in a cavern like room with many different paths , "Uhh, you know if it really hurts your ego, you can lead the way!" She grinned.

Cameron perked an eyebrows and crossed his arms, "Of course, a brave guy would do anything to help little lost girls." He chuckled, taking his spot back.

Kristi huffed, blowing out a cheek, "Don't flatter yourself. You're sounding the exact same way my mother described my father when they were younger."

Cameron grinned at this, "Yet your mother married him."

"Just keep walking."

"What was that?" Kristi gasped.

"A water drop, like before." Cameron sighed.

_Clank! _

"What was that?" Kristi jumped grabbing a hold of Cameron's arm.

Cameron rolled his eyes and pulled his arm free, then pointed to a rock, "You kicked it." He threw two PokéBalls into the air, releasing Luxray and Furret. "Let out Pidgey and Bulbasaur." He ordered, clearly annoyed with Kristi.

Kristi nodded and let out her two Pokémon, "There, why?"

"Now you can feel braver. And so you stop grabbing my arm." He shrugged, "You're going to break it."

Kristi rolled onto her stomach. Her and Cameron had decided to stay in one of the cave's many caverns. Kristi had fallen asleep while Cameron was examining a map of Kanto.

"Once we get out of here, we'll be in Route 4 then onto Cerulean."

Luxray, who was resting beside Cameron, shot it's head up, "Ray..." He growled.

Cameron glanced up from the map, "What's wrong?" He looked off into the tunnel where Luxray was growling at. Cameron squinted, seeing nothing there. But as Luxray's growling continued Cameron decided to check it out. He pulled out Furret's PokéBall, "Stay here and watch Kristi as she sleeps." He ordered. "That way she can't get mad at me. I didn't leave her by herself now did I?" Furret slinked his way over to the sleeping brunette. Luxray growled again, stopping Cameron from going about his rant. He nodded at Furret then left with Luxray leading the way. Every once and a while, Luxray would stop to listen, before growling and leading the way again.

After a few minutes, Cameron commented, "I hope you know the way back I'm starting to think that it's- _ARGH_!"

"Why are you following me?" A feminine sounding voice yelled. Her voice echoed off of the cave walls.

"G-get off!" Cameron managed to gasp, "Can't b-breathe!"

The attacker rolled Cameron around onto his back, "Why do you people constantly follow me?" The attacker had long orange hair that was pulled up into a very messy and loose bun. If it was down it would reach to her mid back. Her eyes were an interesting light chocolate brown colour.

"What do you mean? My Luxray heard a noise and we were just checking it out. It is late you know and we are in a cave. So it's not too hard to believe that we were a little freaked out." He retorted angrily, "Now will you get off, I need my oxygen!" The redhead looked Cameron over then nodded. She stood up and brushed off her dark blue jeans. She was wearing a white shirt underneath a black letterman's jacket. She reached out a white gloved hand, "Sorry about that! I thought you were someone else. You kind of look like them, you have the same eye colour." She pulled Cameron up, "I'm Rebecca by the way, a Pokémon trainer. And you are?"

"Cameron." He answered flatly, "A trainer also."

Rebecca beamed, "Well, nice to meet ya Cameron!" Her smile faltered for a second, "I'm curious as to why are you in Mount Moon at this time of night? Little kids like you should be fast asleep by now. And why are you alone?"

Cameron glared at her, "I'm not a little kid. I'm eleven, this is the second region that I've been to and I'm not alone. My traveling partner is sleeping at the moment and I didn't want to wake her up and deal with her moodiness for being woken up." He said whilst crossing his arms.

"Aww eleven! Cute!" The ginger haired girl pinched his cheek, "I'm thirteen and have been to four regions! But hey, I'm not bragging or anything."

"Whatever." Cameron yawned, "I'm tired, bye." He waved his hand and walked away. Rebecca tipped her head to the side slightly. She shrugged and walked after him. "Look who's being followed now." Cameron grunted, "Why are you following me? If you're such a great trainer who has been to four regions, shouldn't you know the way out?" Cameron faced her with a smirk.

Rebecca laughed, "Oh I do know the way. I live here in Kanto and have been through Mount Moon thousands of times. I'm following you to see if you actually find your way back."

Cameron's grin turned into a smile, "I will. Luxray will find it."

"Luxray!" The gleam eyes Pokémon roared proudly.

"Luxray's are able to-"

"See through things with their impeccable eyesight. I know I know. I have been to four regions, including Sinnoh." Rebecca finished his sentence for him, "Please lead the way oh great master!" She said sarcastically.

Cameron narrowed his gray eyes, "Let's go Luxray."

_Left._

_Left._

_Right._

_Straight._

_Left._

_Right._

In no time the two humans and one Pokémon had made their way back to the camp site. Kristi was still fast asleep, she had since then rolled onto her side and pulled on her yellow sweater, the hood was over her head. _Huh, she woke up I guess. _Cameron thought to himself with a carefree shrug. He pulled out Furret's PokéBall, "Return." He said and recalled the Pokémon. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Rebecca laying out a red sleeping bag, "What are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"Getting ready to sleep. Why?"

Cameron shook his head, climbing into his own blue sleeping bag.

"Becca!"

Cameron sat up quickly, making himself dizzy, "Hn?" He grabbed a hold of his head, trying to stop the cave from spinning.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Rebecca chuckled, "Your blue haired friend, Cameron I think he said his name was, ran into me last night. What a coincidence right?" Cameron looked over, Kristi was smiling happily at the much taller Rebecca, "Though he was kinda angry and rude. Dunno know why."

Kristi shrugged, "He's just like that sometimes."

"Oh yeah totally, everybody just loves to be pinned to the ground."Cameron snorted as he crossed his arms. "But on another note, did you eat already? The sooner we can get out of here, the sooner_ she_ leaves." He gestured to Rebecca.

"Uh no I clearly just woke up too." Kristi smirked.

The blue haired boy narrowed his gray eyes, "What?" He asked.

The two girls just shrugged with a laugh.

"You're stupid."

"You're annoying."

"So are you!"

Rebecca groaned and slapped her forehead. These two really got at it. She had found out the hard way unfortunately.

"If you used Luxray from the beginning then we could have been out of that cave faster." The green eyed girl said harshly, "Then we wouldn't have needed to sleep on the hard ground! Not to mention the sharp rocks poking and scratching me while I was sleeping!" She held out her arm for emphasis, there were very small scratches.

Cameron waved her arm away, " Oh you poor muffin! Nothing happened right? You even got to catch up with this 'friend' of yours right Kristi? So there was a 'good' thing to me forgetting. Not so good for me though."

Kristi mumbled something under her breath. Something had then caught her eye, a bright light shining up ahead, "Hey! There's the exit!" She beamed and raced towards it. Excited to finally get out of this dark and damp cave. "Wow." She breathed, "It looks beautiful!" She cast her grass green gaze around the landscape, the mountain still surrounded them, like a protective wall while there were hills all around also. "It's so pretty!" She clasped her hands together, "Bulbasaur and Pidgey will surely love this!" She threw her two PokéBalls into the air. Bulbasaur smiled fondly at Kristi while Pidgey flew around in huge circles. Bulbasaur spotted Pidgey and started to run in circles herself. Extending vines to try and catch the bird's attention. Kristi giggled at the sight. The flying type and the grass type had become great friends, best friends.

"Let's go! We'll win all the way!" She cheered.

**Wow, this chapter is really short. It was hard for me to make it remotely interesting. But oh well, please read and review!**


	6. Fantastic Family Reunion!

**Chapter 6: Fantastic Family Reunion!**

Rebecca stared at Kristi curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kristi glanced over her shoulder, "Oh! I'm a Coordinator! I'm competing in the Cerulean City contest. That's why I'm in Kanto in the first place. It gets boring back in Hoenn with my parents still competing even though they have achieved their goals already. Plus it wouldn't be fair, Dad's usually a judge in the contests anyways."

"He would probably be harder on you then easier."Cameron pointed out. "Just because you're his daughter doesn't mean that he'll pick favourites."

Kristi shrugged, the hair on her shoulders fell onto her back, "Either way it wouldn't be fair. I want to be myself. In Hoenn I would be seen as the famous Top Coordinator duo's daughter. I want to sculpt my own future, create it by my own actions not my parents."

Rebecca tipped her head to the side, she jogged to catch up with the two young and aspiring trainers. "I understand." She looked to Cameron, "And what about you? What are you doing here in Kanto?"

Cameron placed his hand into his pockets, "I'm from Sinnoh. I battled all the gyms there. Got all eight badges then once I got to the Lily of the Valley Conference. I made it into the top 16. My father came up with the idea of traveling to another region to get stronger. Then once I'm sure I'm ready, I'll compete in the Lily of the Valley Conference again and win then move onto the Sinnoh League! I will beat the Elite Four and the Champion, then I will have my rightful place as the new Sinnoh Champion."

"Big dream." Rebecca noted with a nod, "And a good one too. I don't have a specific dream. I just want to be a great trainer like my Dad. Though I'm light-years away from that goal. More training can't do any harm right?" She smiled fondly, "Do you two have any heroes? I don't have a specific one. I look up on anybody who has accomplished their dreams fairly. They have trained hard and long for those dreams and never gave up on themselves."

Kristi beamed, "I do have an idol. Quite a few of them actually. I idolize my mother and father as well as a few coordinators from Sinnoh. But one of those Coordinators really stood out. She may have never have completed her dream but she tried her hardest. And even when she lost the Grand festival, she was smiling. Happy. Dawn may have lost to Zoey, but she never gave up. She decided to do other things, like create her own fashion company for both Pokémon and people." She pulled at her yellow sweater, "This is from her brand. She knows how to be comfy and stylish at the same time."

Cameron ran a hand through his blue hair, smiling. He laughed to himself, "My hero is the Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum! He's one of the strongest trainers in the world! He loves and cares for Pokémon just like me."

Kristi nodded in agreement, "That's why you have Furret now."

"Exactly. Why not idolize someone who is like you? Once we arrive in Cerulean I know for sure that I'll find him! I just gotta see him! It would be amazing to battle him someday and really get to know him."

"Well then I can help you with that." Rebecca said proudly. "I know exactly where he'll be. So if you hang around with me for a bit you'll see him. That's a guarantee." She winked and stuck her tongue out playfully. "You'll just have to handle me for the time you're in Cerulean."

Cameron's gray eyes widened, "Really? Thank you!" He beamed.

"Just on one condition." Rebecca now held up her index finger, "You have to be cheerful for the rest of your journey with Kristi. My friend here deserves it." She placed each of her arms over their shoulders, Cameron on the left, Kristi on the right. "But I suppose you can be a little grumpy when she gets on your nerves. It's who you are so I don't expect for you to be cheerful _all_ the time." She opened her eyes to glance at the two, "Well, here we are! Welcome to my hometown and Favourite place to be; Cerulean City!" She ran ahead and stretched her arms out to the sides. Beside her was the Cerulean City sign. On it read;

_Welcome to Cerulean City!_

_The Floral Lagoon City_

"Wow!" Cameron said excitedly, "I'll soon see the Pokémon Master!"

Kristi raised her hand in front of her traveling partner, "But first, can you bring us to the Pokémon center? We'll need to check in and let our Pokémon rest up."

Rebecca gasped dramatically, placing a hand over her heart, "No way! You are staying with me in my house!" She grabbed each of their hands and dragged them into the city. "My house is plenty big for you two to stay there. We can all have a mini sleepover in our basement! My sister will love to do that! What's two more people?"

"Well lead the way then, I'm hungry!" Kristi announced, causing both Rebecca and Cameron to 'sweatdrop'.

"You really are like you mother aren't you?" Rebecca sighed, "Big appetite."

Three people stood in a row in front of a massive house. "Wow..." The blue haired male said, "Your house is bigger than mine."

"Mine too." Kristi said, "Like twice the size. I don't remember it being _this _huge!" Cameron nodded in agreement.

Rebecca laughed, "I guess it's big. But come on." She walked up the steps, Cameron and Kristi following right after her. Rebecca opened one of the two white double doors.

"This never occurred to me before, but how do you guys keep it so clean? I mean this place is huge, it would take days to get it all spotless."

The redheaded girl shrugged, "Mom likes to clean, but when she's too tired to do it herself she'll hire a couple of people to do it for her. She pays them extra because of the size of the house."

There was laughing heard off into the distance, "That's probably Rebecca now I'll be right back." It was then followed by footsteps. Rebecca glanced between her friends, knowing very well who it was. Kristi had the same idea. From around a corner, a tall, jet black haired man appeared. He had the same eye colour as Rebecca. He also had strange zigzag markings on his cheeks. He was wearing a simple outfit consisting of a black t-shirt and blue jeans. On his shoulder sat a very proud, but also slightly old looking Pikachu. Despite the Pokémon's age it looked like it was in great shape. "Hello." He greeted. "Found some old friends huh Rebecca?" He wore a kind, boyish smile on his face.

Cameron was staring dumbfounded, "No way..." He managed to say. He tore his gaze away from the man to Rebecca, "You never said that Ash Ketchum was your father!"

Ash blinked his eyes, clearly unaware of what the much younger boy was talking about. Rebecca started laughing, "Obviously! When you mentioned him being your idol I was amazed that you didn't know who I was! Right off the bat I knew _exactly_ who you were."

Ash, finally understanding chuckled and held out his hand for a shake, "Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you Cameron."

"H-how do you know my name?" Cameron stuttered while grabbing his hand and shaking it.

The Pokémon master chuckled again, "Your parents." He said like it was obvious, "Your father, my rival. Your mother, the coordinator who traveled with me throughout Sinnoh." He placed a hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair, "We met before too. Though it was when you were younger. About three, but with your parent's busy jobs, it was hard to travel and visit each other. But now we can." He nodded. "And on that note, both you and Kristi have some visitors." He beamed, "Just follow me."

Cameron and Kristi glanced at each other curiously. Who would visit them all the way here in Kanto? Ash had walked the same route that head had taken to get to the entrance. The walls were painted a mocha brown colour. Their flooring was the same Harwood as it was in the entrance way also. There was white crown moulding around the walls that gave it a more regal feeling to it. Along the mocha walls there were various pictures. A picture of Ash and Misty's wedding day. Baby photos of Rebecca and her sibling. Old photos of Ash and his friends. Kristi spotted some of her mother and father. Cameron noticed the same thing. Ash took a right, there was an open doorway. There would be enough room for double doors but there was none. Just a big cut-out of the wall leading to a very nice and modern day living room. The walls were painted brown also, but with a bright red accenting wall to make the furniture really pop. Sitting on a red loveseat was May and Drew Hayden. Kristi beamed happily and raced over to her parents who engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"How's my princess?" Drew asked as the family pulled away from each other.

"Better than ever!" She replied cheerfully. "So far my journey has been really fun and exciting! I also made a new friend who travels with me!"

"Cam!" Kristi looked over her shoulder, there was a small violet haired girl racing towards Cameron who had his arms stretched wide. A huge grin on his face. The little girl had her hair pulled into high purple pigtails. She looked no older than four.

"Hey there Hollie! I missed you!" He kissed the top of her head gently. She squealed in delight.

"Hi." A more shy voice spoke from behind Cameron. This one was a boy who looked like he was nine or ten. He had matching violet hair as the little girl did. Though his eyes were gray like Cameron's instead of blue like the little girl's. Cameron turned around, his smile growing bigger, "Hi Keaton!" He let go of the girl and hugged the boy.

Kristi jumped off of the loveseat that her parents were sitting on. She made her way over to Cameron and examined the other two children, "You never told me that you had siblings."

Cameron let go of Keaton, "You never asked." He shrugged.

Kristi looked at her mother and father, "Did Darius come?" She asked hopefully.

"Kristi!" A green haired boy came racing towards Kristi. He paused in front of her. An angry look on his face. He lifted up one of his hands and smacked her arm, "Why did you take so long? I missed you!" He grabbed a hold of Kristi's midsection. Hugging her tightly, "You are not leaving me again!" He ordered, "Or I'll break something really expensive and blame it on you!"

"Darius!" May scolded, "Don't you dare!"

Darius turned his head around and narrowed his eyes at his mother, "I will!" He warned, "Unless Kristi stays here." He pointed to the floor. "She doesn't need to go on a journey!"

Kristi laughed lightly and awkwardly, "Darius, I can't stay. I'm going to be a top coordinator like Mommy, Daddy and Dawn."

A blue haired woman poked her head through a doorway. Her hands behind her back, A flour covered apron was slung around her. "Somebody call me?"

Kristi looked over and screamed, "No way! It's Dawn!" Unlike Cameron who was rooted to the spot when he saw Ash, Kristi raced over to Dawn and hugged her tightly, "Oh my god. It is you! I love your clothes! I'm even wearing one of your sweaters!" She pointed to the yellow sweater she was wearing like she had done earlier, "Yellow is my favourite colour! My Pokémon even like your clothing! They each picked out their own accessory for contests, and they were your brand! You are so flawless! Oh, I'm Kristi by the way, it's really nice to meet you!"

Dawn laughed, "It's nice to meet you too Kristi! I am so flattered that you like my clothing, I always try my best to make them look just right!" She nodded, "That way I have no need to worry! As long as I know their just right I don't care what other people say."

A purple haired man stood behind Dawn had a small smile on his face, but it soon disappeared when he saw Kristi, "That is not my kid." He said gruffly then left.

"Paul!" Dawn hissed, "Do be so rude!"

Paul glanced back at his wife, "Whatever troublesome." He smirked at the nickname while Dawn scowled.

"Take a better look then." She crossed her arms over her chest. She was trying to hold back her own excitement at spotting Cameron. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed it proudly.

Cameron grinned and waved to his father, "Hello!" He said.

Paul made his way back over to the group. He narrowed his eyes, scanning Cameron over. He then picked him up and slung him over his shoulders. "Win anything yet?" He asked with his own, small grin.

_So that's where Cameron got his meaner attitude from!_ Kristi thought. His father isn't the greatest ray of sunshine she's ever met. Though she was glad that Cameron could be more like his mother, he was like that sometimes. Luckily none of Paul and Dawn's children had inherited too much of his wondrous personality.

"Oh yeah!" Cameron laughed as his father put him back onto the ground, "I got a Boulder badge, just like yours!" He rummaged through his bag, pulling out a blue case and lifting it.

Paul took the case from his son, studying it then opening it. "Good, from what I heard you did alright." He handed it back to him, "Always room for improvement."

Dawn glared at Paul, "You did excellent sweetheart. Ignore him." She thrust her thumb in Paul's direction. "Forrest, Brock and Salvadore said you did fantastic! Soon you'll get your second badge and we'll all be here to cheer you on!"

"Brock, Forrest and Salvadore are here too?" Cameron asked and glanced over his shoulder at Kristi.

Rebecca turned towards her own father, "Speaking of second badges, where is mom and Isabelle?"

"Training again." Ash replied, "They'll be back soon."

As if on cue, the two said girls walked into the den. One with orange hair like Rebecca's, another with black hair like Ash's.

"Hello everybody!" The ginger haired woman beamed with a wave. "Sorry for taking so long, I guess Isabelle and I got caught up in our battle." She laughed lightly.

"Who won?" Rebecca asked.

The black haired girl, looking the same age as Rebecca scoffed, "Who do you think." She smiled, "I'm not training to become the new gym leader for nothing!" The black haired girl placed her arm onto Rebecca's shoulders, "Of course I won!" She laughed as Rebecca hugged her.

"You're the gym leader?" Cameron tore away from his father and stared at the black haired girl.

She laughed and nodded her head, "Yep! I'm Isabelle Ketchum! The Cerulean City gym leader!"

"_Will_. You _will_ be the Cerulean City Gym Leader." Misty added, "Not quite yet, I'm still the leader." She nodded, "But my daughter will be taking over in a matter of months."

Cameron frowned, "Why? Are you retiring? You don't look old."

Misty laughed, "No I'm not retiring! I'm moving to a higher position in the Elite four."

Cameron frowned, "If you're going to be in the elite four, will you still be a water type trainer?" Misty nodded. " Then what type would the Cerulean City gym be? You can't have both a water gym and elite four member."

"The gym will be ice types." Isabelle said from beside Misty, "Once the new gym is finished I will be the leader."

"New gym? Why not just remodel the current gym, it would be cheaper and take less time." Cameron asked.

Isabelle smiled, "We have famous water ballet shows in the Cerulean City gym pool. Were keeping the pool area for those ballets while the new building beside it will be the gym."

There was a loud grumbling noise heard from the couch. Everyone turned their attention towards it. May was sitting there, her face flushed pink, "I guess I'm kinda hungry..."

The same noise was heard next to Dawn. Kristi had the same expression as her mother, "Uhh, I guess I'm hungry too..."

"No need to worry!" Dawn said clasping her hands together, "Dinner should be done, Brock, Forrest, Salvadore, Paul and I made a feast!"

"So that's what Paul was doing! I thought he was just following you because he didn't want to be stuck in the same room as me!" Ash paused for a moment, "Wait... Paul can cook?"

"Yes I can cook. Unlike you." Paul grunted, "I can actually help out in my house."

Ash glared at the long purple haired man, "I can clean!" He retorted angrily.

Misty walked up to Ash, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Let's face it Ash, you're pretty useless."

Ash turned his glare onto his wife, "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

May stood up, "Can we just go and eat?" Everyone turned to the taller brunette, they nodded their heads vigorously, not wanting to see her hungry.

"Well come on then!" Dawn said in a shaky laugh, "Let's go eat!"

The massive group of thirteen people made their way into the Ketchum's dining room. There were two tables set up, one presumably for the children and another for the adults. Though everything was placed on the bigger adult table. Laid across the table were various dishes such as pasta, sushi, fish, there was everything. The five cookers wanted to make sure that everyone saw something that they enjoyed.

Kristi had decided on eating some sushi as it was one of her many favourite foods, with fried rice on the side. Cameron had a couple slices of pepperoni pizza. Rebecca had some chicken wings and salad, Isabelle had the same thing but instead of chicken wings she had turkey pieces. Keaton had pasta with alfredo sauce while the last two and youngest children had chicken nuggets and fries.

"Who cooked this rice?" Kristi asked to nobody in particular as she chewed her food happily.

"Me and my daddy!" Hollie said proudly, "I helped him!" She giggled, smearing the already big amount of plum sauce on her delicate round face.

Keaton who was seated beside her wrinkled his nose, "Wipe your face."

Hollie looked up at her older brother and nodded. She grabbed the napkin that her mother had given her and wiped her forehead, "Better?" She said still smiling cheerfully. Keaton groaned while snatching the napkin out of her hand, wiping her cheeks himself. Kristi glanced at her own sibling, Darius was munching quietly on a fry dipped in ketchup. Kristi nodded in approval, he was behaving. For now.

"No I didn't!"

The group of seven children turn their attention to where the sudden outburst was heard from the other side of the room. Ash had a flustered look on his face with his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"Must you be any more loud?" Paul asked while his pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're acting like you're five! Hollie's more mature then you!" He hissed angrily. He and Ash may have been on better terms with each other but they did still argue quite a bit.

"Then make your wife stay quiet!" Ash retorted.

Paul rolled his eyes with a smirk, "I shouldn't have to. We all know that what Dawn said was true."

Brock choked on his drink while trying to hold back laughter, though it wasn't working out too well. He coughed with a smile on his face. Forrest and Salvadore were watching on from the opposite side of the table from their oldest brother, trying to hold back their laughter as well. Dawn smiled cheekily from beside Misty who also had a flustered look on her face. One could only guess what she had said.

Hollie giggled, "They look funny!" She pointed to each adult in turn, "Look at their funny faces!" She jumped up from her chair and raced over to her parents. She climbed up onto her father's lap, "So silly!" She stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

Paul smiled faintly. Being a parent changed him, made him kinder, but he wasn't completely different he still had his arrogant attitude. He picked up the little girl and carried her away.

"Daddy!" Hollie's voice could be heard from the hallway, "Mommy needs to tuck me in too!"

Dawn, still grinning stood up from her chair, "I'll be right back. But before I leave..." She glanced from Ash to Misty, "What I said is true. Never tell me a secret Ash." And with that she skipped off.

The room was silent for a while, minus Brock and his two brother's snickering.

"Uhh mom?" Isabelle started, "What did Dawn say?"

"Oh look it's bedtime!" Misty jumped up, a light blush of embarrassment on her cheeks, "Let's get you all set up in the basement." She looked at May, "Could you help me?" May nodded and stood up from her chair, following the carrot-top and kids away.

Drew stared at Ash with a smirk on his face, "Did you really-"

"Shut up!" Ash snapped.

And with that, the three brothers from Pewter City broke out in laughter.

Kristi sat on one of the beanbag chairs that were placed In the Ketchum's basement. Isabelle, Rebecca, Cameron, Keaton, Kristi and Darius were staying in the basement for the night while Hollie stated that she much preferred staying with her parents then with the others.

Each of the children were wearing their own colour coded pajamas. Kristi wore a loose t-shirt that had Camp Destiny written across it. She attended Camp Destiny every summer. Her pajamas pants were a bright yellow colour, they were loose and baggy as well.

Rebecca and Isabelle wore identical pajamas. Each wore a white tank top and red or purple pajama pants respectively.

Darius wore a matching set of green pajamas with grass type Pokémon all over the front. They were obviously his favourite type. Which is also why he was busy playing with Kristi's Bulbasaur at the moment.

Cameron had a black t-shirt and blue pants on. He was currently teasing his brother about some girl that Cameron claimed of him having a small crush on, Paul and Dawn's middle child kicked him. Keaton was wearing black pajama pants and the gray graphic t-shirt that he had worn that day.

"What Pokémon do you have?" Kristi asked, looking at the twins.

Rebecca and Isabelle smiled, "Shall we?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh yes!" Isabelle added.

They both grabbed PokéBalls that were sitting on a shelf, they had placed them earlier for safe keeping, "Come on out guys!" The shouted in unison. Five red and white spheres flew into the air. Materializing in front of them were a Smoochum, Poliwag, Riachu, Espeon and a Floatzel.

"Wow! They look so strong!"

Isabelle picked up the Smoochum and Poliwag, "These two are just babies." She commented, "I keep them with me so they can get stronger and grow together. I have much stronger Pokémon at mine and my mother's gym."

Rebecca nodded, "These three are mine." She gestured to Riachu, Espeon and Floatzel. "I have more but they stay with my father's Pokémon at Professor Oak's laboratory."

Kristi smiled at the Pokémon, she looked at Darius and Bulbasaur, "Bulbasaur." She called to her starter.

Bulbasaur turned her head and retreated her vines that she was using to tickle Darius. "Saur!" She said and hurried over to Kristi. Kristi patted Bulbasaur's head, "And here's Pidgey!" She released her flying type. Pidgey, having no room to fly, ruffled out his feathers angrily and stood beside Bulbasaur.

"Won't your parents get mad? You know with having all these Pokémon out of their PokéBalls?" Cameron asked, he was sitting on top of his brother now.

Isabelle shook her head, "No way! They do it all the time. Have you not seen their Pokémon wandering around?" She asked, "They'll most likely be coming soon, since our Pokémon are here."

As if on cue, Ash's Servine wandered into the room. She had evolved sometime in the past twenty-eight years. Now that Ash and Misty were in their late thirties, most of their Pokémon had evolved since the time they had first received them. She looked over spotting the children. "Ser?" She questioned looking up at one of the twins.

Rebecca waved her hand, "Hey Servine!" She said. Servine shrugged her shoulders breathing out her own greeting before walking away. Rebecca frowned, "She likes me, I guess Dewott got her in a mood again." She looked at Cameron again, "But see what I mean, my mom and dad wouldn't care one bit!"

Cameron hesitated then nodded, "Alright then." He shrugged and let out Luxray and Furret. Cameron then elbowed Keaton, "Let out your Pokémon."

Keaton pushed Cameron off of him, "Fine, just stay off of me!" He glared at the blue haired boy. He then walked over to the bag that held all his stuff inside, casting one more glare at his brother, he threw a PokéBall into the air.

"Bane!" It called.

"You have a Banette?" Isabelle asked and took a step closer, wanting to get a better view of the Pokémon.

"Yep." Keaton nodded with a smile, "He's my pal. I guess kinda like your dad and Pikachu or your mom and Azumarill." He shrugged.

Kristi pulled out her Pokédex and scanned each of the Pokémon. An idea had popped in her head after her Pokédex had finished scanning Banette, she jumped up with a gasp and a big smile on her face, "I have an amazing idea!"

"It's almost lunch time." Misty sighed, "How late do you think they were up last night?" She glanced at Dawn and May who were standing to her right. May shrugged while she was separating some lettuce for a salad, "If they sleep then good, they can stay out of our hair." She smiled, "And all the more delicious food for us." She laughed.

Dawn giggled, "We all know how much you would love that!"

May snorted, "Excuse my constant hunger. At least I don't eat as much as Ash."

"He's gotten better over the years." Misty pointed out in defence for her husband.

"So have I!"

Rebecca, Isabelle, Cameron, Kristi, Keaton and Darius ran up the stairs that lead to the basement, now on the main floor of the house. They had each dressed into their regular clothes. Kristi in her yellow, zipper less hoodie and blue jeans along with her special orange running shoes. Cameron wore his blue and gray striped jacket with a black turtleneck underneath. He wore brown khaki pants that were held up by a belt. On his feet he wore his gray and blue sneakers and on his head, his backwards blue and gray baseball hat. Rebecca wore one of her letterman jackets, but instead of black, this one was red with a white tank top underneath. She wore a pair of jeans and gray boots that had the tops of them rolled down. Isabelle had a white tank top on, over that tank top was a short purple top that ended just above her belly button. She had a black tie tied around her neck. She was wearing leggings as pants and a pair of brown hiking boots. Darius was wearing a simple graphic long-sleeved shirt and jeans, he wore green sneakers. Keaton also had a simpler outfit then the others. He wore a graphic gray tee with some jeans and gray sneakers.

There were mixed callings towards Ash and Paul. The two men who were sitting on the red leather couch in the den turned around. Drew turned around also, hearing the voices of his own children along with his friend's. There was a Pokémon battle on the television. What a coincidence.

"What?" Paul asked. His voice somewhere between annoyance and the kind tone he used towards his sons and daughter.

Rebecca had her hands behind her back, a knowing grin on her face, "Well we were just thinking that maybe..." She trailed off for suspense, "You two could have a battle!"

Paul raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want to see your father loose a battle?" He smirked.

"Lose? The only person who'll lose is you!" Ash retorted.

"We'll see about that." Paul stood up and walked away.

"Hey where are you going?" Ash jumped up, "Coward!"

Paul laughed, "Coward, come on pathetic. Let's show them a real battle."

**Well here's Chapter 6! It's more like a filler but it does have some important information in it. Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!**


End file.
